Flight On Dragon Wing
by The-Almighty-NailBunny
Summary: Voldermort is in hiding in the scared place of the dragon...Ayanula. Humans and other animals are forbiden except...Dragons and Dragon Anigmus! Who are the three who will master the art of the dragon? who will fight voldermort? what is gonna happen!!! He
1. The Evil Secret of Ayanula

Flight on Dragon Wing  
  
Chapter 1: The Evil Secret of Ayanula  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that sounds harry potterish.which will probally be all of it..except if I decide to make a character..but most likely not.  
  
Errr.my first attempt at hp fanfic.so most likely the first few chapters will suck.errr.yeah..on with it.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat in the common room pondering. Her brown eyes fixed on the flickering flame of the fireplace. The flickers reflected on her eyes giving her eyes a very alive look to them. She was still deep in thought when Harry and Ron stepped in from dinner.  
  
"Hermione are you ok? We didn't see you at dinner." Ron said wearly  
  
Unblinking she said monotonely "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  
"Your still not thinking about doing it are you Hermoine? I mean.I just don't want you to get hurt.Its really dangerous. Besides Malfoy is gonna do it. I refuse to let you do that with him." Harry said.  
  
Hermione turned around to face him. Even though her eyes weren't looking at the flames anymore they flickered with the anger of a raging fire. "I will be fine Harry. Besides, who says Malfoys gonna even be able to transform? You heard dumbledore! Dragons are the hardest thing to transform into! I can do it Harry.I'll do it for you.I don't want you hurt."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and harry sat next to her and embraced her lovingly. They had been going out for a while and were officially known as "the cutest couple in history".  
  
"If you try out, I will to" said Harry with her in his arms.  
  
"Okay." she kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
It was a few weeks after the first day at hogwarts and rumors were flying around about.well.you-know-who. Dumbledore had called a meeting in the Great Hall for only 6th through 7th years.  
  
They had gathered right after classes had ended for the day and waited for the teachers to arrive. Everyone was whispering excitedly to their friends. "What is this all about???" Ron said coriously. "Most likely about the rumors of errr." Hermoine began. They all nodded knowing what she was going to say next. All went silent as Dumbledore walked in and took his place in his chair.  
  
" You have all heard about the rumors being spread about Voldermort (some students shivered) and I can tell you they are all false." At this some of the students sighed with relief others didn't as one of the rumors would have been good news, that he was dead.  
  
Dumbledore began again " Voldermort in hiding. We believe he is in the sacred land of the dragons.Ayanula.." at this the students all began talking loudly, Hermione shouted.  
  
"But humans aren't allowed there!!! If they stay there for to long they are killed!" some of the brighter students that knew this was true nodded enthusiasticly.  
  
"Please clam down.please.let me explain. As Miss Granger just said humans are not allowed there. Hardly any animal can live there for long periods of time. Except if you are a Dragon Anigmus. (the wave of talking threatened to begin again but Dumbledore shushed them) When you are an Anigmus you become the animal you choose. You are no longer human in your animal form. I also understand that magical creatures are the hardest to change into and take long days of training. Especially dragons. Actually.there has only been one person recorded that is still alive that can turn into one." the 6th and 7th years were silent.they all knew who that person was.you know who.  
  
"Why are you telling us this? What can we do.?" said a ravenclaw girl standing up.  
  
Dumbledore nodded to her and she sat down. "When you reach about 19 it is much harder for you to learn to be an anigmus. Its as if your body wont allow you to learn. Because of this all we have is younger kids to work with. we tried with adult but they just couldn't do it. We are looking for a few brave men and women to volenteer to go and try to learn to be a dragon anigmus and fight voldermort. In dragon form he is weak. He cannot use spells or anything so you need not worry about that.but sertain dragons so have special abilitys.but you will learn of that later.if you choose to help.We will train you to become a dragon, learn to speak the dragonic language, and the like. This will take up most of your time so you will not be able to attend any classes this year.. Numorous wizarding schools will come to Hogwarts and we shall have a turnament to see who the three strongest and most dragonic students are to go and fight him. If he is out of his hiding spot it will be easier to get him."  
  
He let this sink in a bit, some students sat dumbfounded, others nodded.  
  
"You do not have to decide right now but tomarrow afternoon please talk to Mcgonagal and tell her you are volunteering. That is all." He sighed heavily as the students filed out of the great hall.  
  
Soon he was left to himself he rubbed his eyes.this was suiside.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hate. like? What do ya think? I know.its really cheesy and comboluted. but I hope it will straightened out.I have a great idea.Im just not a good writer.please review and tell me what you think.should I go on? 


	2. Dealing With Dragons

Flight on Dragon Wing  
  
Chapter 2: Dealing With Dragons  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.none of it.except the idea and the book.Dealing With Dragons a guide.  
  
AN: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write more.. I haven't been up to writing lately.and other things have impaired my writing.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all agreed to volunteer, even though Ron felt like he wouldn't be able to turn into a dragon. Transfiguration was not one of his strong points. (AN.I may be wrong but don't kill me X_X)  
  
Miss McGonagall had accepted the students volunteering with a sullen mood. She wasn't to keen on using the students as 'foxhounds', but there was no other choice at this point.  
  
~LATER~  
  
"I think I'm having second thoughts." Ron said on their way to transfiguration.  
  
Harry nodded "You can always quit right now Ron. I'm sure McGonagall wont mind." They all were silent after that.  
  
In the transfiguration room there were very few volunteers. To give you an idea, they were the only griffendors; there were two ravenclaws, two hufflepuffs, and three slytherin.. Crabe, Goyle, and. Draco.  
  
It wasn't that long until Mcgonagall entered the room. Put a number of heavy looking books on her desk and tapped them soon there was one in front of every volunteer.  
  
"Dealing With Dragons: A Guide" read Ron aloud. Hermione smiled. She once read a muggle book by that name. She imagined that this would be much different though.  
  
Her smile disintegrated when she noticed Draco sneering at them. She gave him the coldest stare she could muster back. His eyes twinkled as if he was thinking of something awful to say. He even opened his mouth but Mcgonagall began before he had the chance to talk.  
  
"This will be a very short meeting today. Just so you all know your teachers have been contacted. You will have no need to go to other classes while you are doing this. This will be the only class you have from now on," and it may be your last, she thought.  
  
"Now that I have said that I would like to tell you that those books will be needed at every meeting. They are the most informationally complete books about dragons. I guarantee that there is no other book out there that covers as much as this. Even though this book is set up so that you learn to be a dragon caretaker and such, it will help us immensely on learning about dragons. Chapter one is about the different species of dragon. Because you will be whatever form you choose for you anigmus for the rest of your life you might as well pick a dragon that is to your liking. Your homework is to read Chapter one and to then come to me once you have made your decision some time today."  
  
~EVEN LATER~  
  
After much thought the three had chosen their dragons together. Of course Hermione would be the Opal Dragon.  
  
"It will be a challenge but I'm up to that." She said smiling when they tried to talk her out of it. They figured it might be so hard she wouldn't be able to do it.  
  
Harry had obviously felt threatened by Voldermort's new power. He had chosen his dragon out of protection. He would be the Armorback.  
  
Ron, on the other hand had been much more difficult to place. In the end he choose to be a Terra Dragon.  
  
They were just walking away from the transfiguration class after telling Mcgonagall what they would be when Draco was coming down the hall. Hermione pulled Harry and Ron into hiding and whispered.  
  
"I think he's going to Mcgonagall. He was acting strange in the meeting today.(not really she thought, but he did seem suspicious) I think we should spy on him."  
  
Draco walked by then with quick steps and didn't notice them.they then went to the door of the classroom once he was in.they listened.  
  
"Hello Draco.I suppose you have decided?"  
  
"Yes. So has Crabe and Goyle. They didn't come as they are currently asleep." They heard him spit out the word asleep as if he was disgusted.  
  
"Oh.well what will you guys be turning into.?"  
  
Hermione already knew the answer. It was so obvious. Draco would want to be a Diablo type and he would make the others demon or something.  
  
"Crabe and Goyle want to be Demon type."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes  
  
"And I.shall be an envy."  
  
ENVY????? Hermione was confused.. she was sure that he wouldn't want to be that one.she had heard that they weren't mean at all they were only called that because of there green eyes. They did have venomous spikes.but they only used them for defense..  
  
Hermione laid in her bed a bit.thinking."maybe I'm just being stupid" she said quietly to herself. "Maybe he's picking for looks not strength." but then she began to think of something totally different.something that had just struck her.  
  
"Why would Draco be on the side against Voldermort?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN: that was crappy..oh well I hope you liked it anyway.PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
